Old Lake Road
by LastCorsair
Summary: Weiss and Ruby go for a drive. White Rose with a hint of Bumblebee.
1. Chapter 1

Officer Schnee sighed as she pulled her police cruiser in behind the red car. She recognized the car, and knew the driver well. The old lake road was a popular spot for joyriding teenagers, but thankfully, this driver wasn't one of them. "Okay, I know you're not late for work this time, you're pointed in the wrong direction, so what's the story?"

Ruby slumped back in her seat, exhaustion etching deep lines in her face. "Sorry, Officer Schnee. Really, really rough night at work. Just trying to drive it out before I collapse at home."

Schnee's lips compressed to a thin, tight line, then she tucked her clipboard under her arm and leaned back against Ruby's car, staring out at Qrow Lake. "How bad was it?"

"Bad-bad. Big accident on the interstate, six-car pileup, plus a rig flipped over." Ruby let out a noise that was somewhere between a sigh and a moan. "Three hours past the end of my shift, and it wasn't a quiet night before that came in."

The officer nodded. "Got it. I heard about that accident; it sounded pretty bad. So they ended up in your ER?"

Ruby nodded weakly. She was a trauma nurse in the ER at Vale General, and this was far from the first time Schnee had caught her speeding to or from work. "We were closest by about half a mile. Had to stop myself from punching out a paramedic; apparently their ambulance company's got some sort of shady sweetheart deal with another hospital and gets a little something for bringing people to them. Didn't want to get sent home for it, though, so I just gritted my teeth and reported the fucker. Cherry on the sundae, right?"

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the wind through the trees, owls hooting in the darkness to one another, insects chirping, the song of a forest undisturbed at night. Finally Schnee sighed. "Alright, let's get you home. Come on, I'll give you a police escort."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because," Shchnee sighed, then continued. "Because, despite your tendency to exceed the speed limit, you're a good person, Ruby Rose. You do good work. And I don't want to give a ticket to someone who just spent hours saving lives. I will give you one, and only one, free pass tonight. But please, no more speeding?"

When they pulled up to the apartment complex where Ruby shared a place with her sister, Yang, Ruby opened her car door and swung her feet out, then stopped, head hanging over her knees. Schnee got out of the cruiser and stepped over. "You okay? Need a hand?"

"Just... just ran out of gas. Give me a minute."

"Dolt. Come here." Schnee pulled Ruby to her feet and slung Ruby's arm across her shoulders, helping her toward the stairs up to her apartment. "I think I'd better help you in before you pass out in the car."

"Officer Schnee?" Ruby muttered sleepily.

"Yes, Miss Rose?"

"What's your name?"

"Officer Schnee, ma'am."

"No, I mean your real name."

Schnee blinked. "It's Weiss, Weiss Schnee."

"Why are you a cop? You're too pretty and nice to be a cop."

"I chose a life of service to piss of my father. He thinks our family is above such things. I disagree; I feel that the wealth and power my family holds gives us a greater obligation. I answered yours, you answer mine: Why are you a nurse?"

"I want to help people. Hey, Weiss, would you go out with me some time?"

Wiess froze. "Like on a date? A date-date?"

"Yeah."

"I see. I will consider it. But"— they reached the front door, and Ruby started fumbling for her keys, only to have Yang open it with a worried expression— "no speeding for _at least_ a month first."

"Awww..."

"I'm serious. Try leaving for work fifteen minutes early or setting an alarm or something, okay?"

"Fiiine."

As she turned to leave, Weiss could hear Ruby and Yang talking inside the apartment. "What was that about, Ruby? And why are you home so late?"

"I asked her out. And it was a long night at work; I'll tell you about it when I wake up."

"You asked out that cop who's always catching you speeding? What were you thinking? Were you even thinking? My god, Ruby!" Weiss giggled and there was a bit of a spring in her step as she sauntered back to her cruiser.

* * *

Ruby was sitting on her couch, fidgeting as she waited for Weiss to pick her up. It'd been over a month since that night, and she'd started to think that Weiss had either forgotten or blown it off, thinking Ruby had been exhausted and hadn't really meant to ask her out.

But a week ago, Weiss had pulled her over (for a broken taillight, _not_ speeding), and asked Ruby if she still wanted to go out. Ruby had stammered a yes, and they'd sorted out the details while Weiss wrote her up for the taillight.

Ruby grinned; that was just like Weiss, making sure the paperwork was done even as she set up her date with Ruby. Then she frowned as she realized just how little she knew about Weiss. Sure, Weiss was pretty, and she seemed nice, and she said her family was rich, but that was about it. What was Weiss really like? Well, she'd would have to find out, wouldn't she, Ruby thought to herself wistfully while she waited.

Someone knocked at the door, almost making Ruby jump out of her skin. She smoothed out her skirt and and checked herself in the mirror before answering the door. Weiss stood there, looking absolutely gorgeous in blue jeans, a tank top, and a jean jacket, sunglasses hanging on the front of her shirt, her hair in a sidetail instead of the bun she wore on duty. "Y-You look amazing!" Ruby gaped.

Weiss giggled—Ruby hadn't thought the normally oh-so-serious Officer Schnee could giggle—looking Ruby up and down. "Thanks, so do you." Not sure what Weiss had in mind for their date, Ruby had gone with a black long-sleeved button-up shirt, black skirt with red trim, and black leggings in case they were out late.

"Hey." Yang stood behind Ruby, arms crossed and glaring at Weiss. "You be nice to my baby sister, got it?"

"I'm only two years younger than you are, Yang! Give me a break!" Ruby protested, making Weiss laugh out loud. "Don't worry, I've got an older sister too. And I promise I will bring your sister back unharmed."

"'Unharmed,' is it?" Ruby smirked as they walked down the stairs, stopping dead when she saw the car Weiss was leading her towards. Ruby had to admit she didn't know much about cars, but she knew an old 'muscle car' when she saw it. "Nice car" she whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"Thanks, it was a gift from my father when I graduated the police academy." Weiss started the car after they'd climbed in, and Ruby could positively feel the engine purring.

"He must love you to give you a car like this."

"You'd think so, but no. It was his last try at convincing me to quit the force and come work for him. It didn't work." Weiss pulled out of the parking lot, turning on the headlights against the growing dusk. "Every year for my birthday, he buys another car, promising them to me if I come work for him. So far, we're at six cars and counting, each one a six-figure sports car more expensive than the last."

Ruby stared at Weiss in shock. "And you're still a cop? That's... I don't have the words."

"It's the life I chose."

Ruby gazed out the window, her mind full of questions she was afraid to ask. She knew Weiss had told her things she didn't normally tell people, the kind of thing you might not even tell your best friend, and here Weiss was, confiding in Ruby who was the next best thing to a stranger. "Sooo... where are we going? You were kind of vague about the whole thing."

"Somewhere special."

They were driving down the Old Lake Road now, the woods passing by on both sides. Eventually Weiss turned off onto a dirt road that was barely wide enough for the car. "Weiss..."

"Relax. I said unharmed, and I meant it." They turned a corner, and Qrow Lake came into view. Weiss shut off the car and got out, taking a seat on the hood and leaning back. Not sure what else to do, Ruby did the same.

They sat staring at the lake in silence, the city of Vale visible in the distance. Finally, Weiss spoke. "Do you know why we're here, Ruby?"

"Nope," Ruby replied, popping the 'p.'

"Because from here, you can see both of my worlds. Look over to the right, what do you see on that island?"

"Big fancy house."

"I grew up there. It sucks. Nothing's _real_ , you know? No friends, just people trying to get one over on each other, or impress each other with how rich and powerful they are." Weiss sighed. "I... did something stupid in high school. Got sentenced to community service for it, ended up working with what they like to call 'at-risk teens,' kids they figured were probably going to end up on drugs, in trouble, were being abused, that sort of thing. It was the first time I'd spent any amount of time _helping_ people, and it felt... good. I stuck with it after I was done with my community service. They wanted me to be a social worker, but I decided to join the police force instead."

"Why?"

"Honestly?" Weiss chuckled. "I'm not precisely sure. It seemed like the natural progression at the time. Anyway, on the other hand, we have the city of Vale. Full of people who are living their lives, day by day."

"'Real' people, in other words."

"Right. Not that there's anything noble in not being rich, I'm not delusional enough to think there's some sort of inherent nobility having less money, any more than being rich makes you 'better' than someone who's not. But... listen, a few nights before you asked me out, I pulled over a woman in a sportscar. Her taillight was out, and I just wanted to let her know. But the minute I walked into view, she start screaming about police brutality. She freaking _pepper-sprayed_ me over a broken taillight! I backed off and called it in; she's now facing charges for assaulting a police officer. But I pull you or most people over for the same thing, and you thank me and get it fixed."

Silence reigned for a while. Ruby could make out a lot of movement at the house Weiss had grown up in. Was there a party tonight? Every night? "Weiss... why did you say yes when I asked you out? I mean, we barely know each other."

"Because I'd been working up the courage to ask you out?" They shared a laugh, then Weiss shook her head. "No, really. You were pretty, you seemed nice, and I I knew you were a nurse, so I figured you were reasonably stable. Maybe, maybe this wasn't a good idea for a first date, bringing you out here and unloading my baggage on you."

"Beats dinner and a movie." Ruby sighed. "The reason I'm a nurse is because my mom was one. One night, someone came into the ER with a gun, looking to shoot one of the patients. She put herself between the gunman and the patient, saying, 'He came here for help. I'm not letting you kill him. You'll have to shoot me first.' My mom, smaller than me, facing down this huge guy with a shotgun. He caved."

"Sounds like an incredible woman. I'd like to meet her."

"She died when I was twelve. Cancer."

"Sorry. Beats my mom, she's a drunk."

"Sooo... what do you want to do for a second date?"

Weiss busted out laughing, Ruby following a moment later. "Second date? So this isn't a disaster?"

"Nah. I've had worse. No cops or snakes this time."

"I _am_ a police officer, you know. And, snakes? What's the story there?"

"Uh-uh. We have yet to move into 'embarrassing personal stories' territory yet. But you do get this." Ruby leaned over and gave Weiss a kiss, lingering just long enough.

Weiss moaned, a shiver running down her spine, the scent of Ruby's perfume still filling her nostrils. "I could get used to that..." she murmured, looking up at Ruby.

Ruby's stomach growled, throwing them both into a fit of giggles. "Fooood, before you end up on the menu," Ruby said as she rolled off the hood of the car."

"I know a good barbecue place nearby."

"It's a date."


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby was smiling as she opened the door to the apartment she shared with Yang. This had been her fourth date with Weiss, and it had been...unconventional, but fun. Their last time out, Ruby had freaked out slightly over the fact that Weiss always carried a gun, even off-duty, and that had turned into a conversation about guns, and the right to bear arms and that had come around to the fact that Ruby had never fired or even held a gun. So today Weiss had taken it upon herself to induct Ruby into The Way of the Gun. (In Ruby's mind, it warranted capital letters, given the seriousness with which Weiss had approached the topic.) Weiss had taken Ruby to a gun store that had a firing range and paid for Ruby to take a firearms safety course from a certified instructor, then the two of them had spent some time shooting on the store's range.

Ruby had enjoyed herself more than she'd expected to; she hadn't been big on guns, given the gunshot wounds that came through the ER where she worked, but Weiss might be winning her over. "The problem isn't the gun, Ruby," Weiss had explained. "the problem is the person holding the gun. You can't stop bad people from doing bad things, but you can prepare yourself if one of them comes after you or someone close to you."

"Hey, sis, how was your day?" Ruby tossed over her shoulder at Yang as she hung up her jacket. Yang didn't respond, making Ruby frown and take another look at where Yang was sitting on their couch, just staring into space, an unopened beer in her hand. She laid a hand on Yang's arm. "Yang, are you okay? Did something happen at work? You didn't get fired, did you?"

Yang jerked at the contact, shaking her head. "Sorry, Ruby, I just got a little lost in thought." Yang moved to open the beer in her head, then got up and swapped it out for a different one from the fridge. "Been sitting here too long. This one's gotten warm." She sat back down on the couch and opened the new one, then went back to sitting there, staring blankly ahead.

Something was definitely wrong. Yang wouldn't get a beer out if she wasn't going to drink it, and she never drank while still wearing her work shirt. Ruby sat down on the opposite end of the couch, laying a comforting hand on Yang's arm. "Yang, is something wrong? You're acting a little weird."

"I, uh"— Yang took a sip of her beer, still staring straight ahead— "I got caught checking out a customer. By the customer, this time."

Ruby winced. Yang worked at a chain bookstore, had since she was in high school, and had just made assistant manager late last year. She had several customer complaints on her record about being overly flirty, and the new manager had made it clear that that was Unprofessional and Not Allowed anymore. "One more complaint, Miss Xiao Long, and you're done, I don't care how long you've worked here," Yang had been told. "Were they mad? Did they report it?" Ruby asked.

"No, she took it pretty okay. I mean, when I guess she noticed, she, ah, walked over to the customer service desk and asked me if I was enjoying the view. I kinda lost it, got tongue-tied and apologized, then she laughed, gave me a wink, and paid for the book in her hand."

Ruby smiled in relief. "So she took it okay. That's good. No problem then."

"Actually, sorta big problem."

"The customer didn't complain, you didn't get in trouble, so what's the problem?"

"Ruby..."—Yang shook her head and took a big gulp of her beer— "damn, how to ask this without sounding stupid. How-how did you know you liked girls instead of guys?"

"Oh." Ruby took a deep breath. "Wow. I never expected to have this conversation with you. I mean, you brought your first 'boyfriend' home at what, thirteen? Me, I was the shy one. Dad freaked out pretty bad when he learned I was dating in the first place. The whole 'girlfriend' thing didn't seem to bother him at all compared to that."

"Yeah."

"Well...I guess with Penny and me, it just kind of snuck up on me slowly. We started out best friends, and then we got closer, and then one day we realized how close we'd gotten. Neither one of us had ever had a boyfriend, but we just drifted together and stuck. After Penny moved away and we broke up, I tried dating guys, but it just didn't feel right, you know? But then came Emerald, and that lasted over a year. So I just kept on with what seemed to be working for me."

"But how did you _know_ , Ruby? I mean, I like guys, but this woman I met today just, oh god, I don't even know how to say it."

A giggle escaped Ruby's lips before she could control it. "Sorry, I shouldn't laugh, but you're so worked up about this it's kind of cute. I think the term you're looking for is 'flipped your switch.' She made you consider a possibility you hadn't before, which is okay. What you do about that is up to you. If you want to ignore it and move on, that's fine. If you want to explore this new possibility, that's fine too."

"So this doesn't make me gay?"

Ruby couldn't help herself; this time she burst out laughing. "No, no it doesn't. Finding one woman attractive doesn't mean you have to stop liking men. Maybe you like both and hadn't realized it before. Bisexual is a thing, Yang. Or maybe it's just her, who knows? I will remind you of Jaune."

This time it was Yang's turn to laugh, Ruby had dated Jaune Arc, a pharmacy tech at the hospital, for six months before they decided it wasn't really working out for them. "Yeah, Jaune. How's he doing these days?"

"He's good, dating someone for over a year now. A rock climbing champion, supposedly kinda famous. He's getting really buff hanging around her. No more noodle arms for him."

Yang could see a certain twinkle in her sister's eye. "Regret letting him get away?" she teased

"Nope," Ruby shook her head, popping the 'p'. "He is happy as can be and intends on proposing on their next climbing trip."

Yang brought her beer to her lips and paused, sniffing the air. "What's that smell? Some sort of chemical smell."

"Oh, um, Weiss took me to a shooting range today. Paid for me to take a firearms safety course and everything."

"You, dating a gun nut? Didn't you once say that guns were probably the worst thing ever invented?"

"Weiss isn't a gun nut, she just... she believes in the right to be armed and chooses to carry one, even off-duty. She wanted me to be comfortable with it, that's all."

"Sounds like the two of you are getting serious. Just leave a sock on your door, okay"

"Yang!" Ruby punched her sister in the arm, and they both laughed. "So you going to be okay, sis?"

"Maybe. I still gotta decide what to do about this, but at least I feel a little less weird about it."

"Pity you didn't get her number."

"Uh, I kinda did." Yang reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out a business card. "I found this on the counter after she'd left."

Ruby's eyes got wide. "Blake Belladonna? You were checking out Blake Belladonna?"

"Should I know who that is?"

"She's a reporter, Yang. Works for the Vale Herald. Got a little famous last year for uncovering corruption in the school board. People went to jail over that." Ruby pulled out her phone and tapped on it for a moment, then showed it to Yang. "That her?"

"Yeah." A smile crept onto Yang's lips as she looked at the picture of the cat-eared woman. "That picture doesn't do her justice, though. The way she moves, damn."

Ruby laughed and got up to get her own beer from the fridge. Sitting down next to Yang, she leveled a serious look at her sister. "Yang, listen to me. _You will be okay_. Don't let anyone or anything decide what to do about this for you. If you want to call her, do it. If you don't, don't."

Later that night, Ruby's phone buzzed. It was a message from Weiss. _Are you awake?_

 _No, I'm sleep-texting you. :P_

 _:P yourself. Did you have fun today?_

 _More than I expected to._

 _Good. So any plans yet for our next date? It's your turn to pick._

 _Music festival. Lots of jazz and rock._

 _I'm more into classical or opera._

 _Hey, if I can learn to handle a gun..._

 _Point. How's your sister? I haven't talked to her in a couple of weeks._

 _Dealing with some stuff. I think she's okay, though._

* * *

Ruby stirred at the sound of someone in the kitchen, glancing at her watch. Weiss should have left for work by now, and she lived alone, so who was it? Ruby lifted her head from the couch just enough to peek at the intruder. Male, early twenties, white hair kinda like Weiss's, nicely dressed. Nobody she knew. Ruby reached towards the coffee table and slid the drawer open carefully, trying not to make any noise. She picked up the pistol she now knew Weiss kept there and slid the safety off, wincing at the barely discernible _click_. _Okay, Ruby, you can do this. It's one intruder, and you've got a gun. Weiss showed you how to handle this. One, two, three._

Taking a deep breath, Ruby rose from the couch, leveling the pistol at the intruder in a two-handed grip, aiming for the center of mass like she'd been taught. "Freeze," she said, her voice level despite her heart pounding in her chest.

The man stopped, slowly raising his hands into the air. "You're not Weiss. I thought she lived alone. Can I ask what you're doing here?"

"That's my question. Who the hell are you."

"I'm Whitley, Weiss's brother. I can prove that if you like." Whitley started to turn to face Ruby, only to stop when he saw the pistol in her hands. "Ah. I see you share my sister's barbaric fascination with guns."

"One should always dress for the occasion. Hold still." Ruby took one hand off the gun, keeping it leveled at Whitley and fished her phone out of her pocket with the other and dialing Weiss. "Weiss, I know I shouldn't call you at work, but there's some guy in your kitchen claiming he's your brother. No, I don't know why he's here, I just saw somebody I didn't know in the kitchen and got your gun from the coffee table. No, I haven't shot him. One sec." Ruby snapped a photo of Whitley and sent it to Weiss. "Did you get that? Right, will do." She hung up and returned the phone to her pocket, lowering the pistol. "Weiss says she'll be here in a few minutes, and you're not to go anywhere. She also says I can shoot you if you give me any trouble since you don't have her permission to be here. Coffee?"

Weiss stomped into the kitchen, still wearing her uniform, glaring at her brother. "You're lucky I was stuck doing paperwork this morning. What are you doing here, Whitley? Oh, thank you, Ruby," she added as Ruby handed her a cup of coffee and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before leaning up against one of the counters.

Whitley held up a large manila envelope. "Father asked me to stop by and give this to you. Gave me a key and told me to leave it in the kitchen if you weren't here."

Weiss scowled. "He probably knew I wouldn't be here this morning, which is why he asked you to drop it off now, not expecting Ruby to be here. For the record, Whitley, I did _not_ give Father a key. So that key was made without my permission, and you were technically trespassing. Ruby did have the legal right to shoot you, although it wouldn't have been your fault."

"I see." Whitley frowned for a moment, then nodded at Ruby. "I appreciate her restraint then, and I apologize if I startled you, Ruby. Father failed to mention that Weiss had someone living with her now."

"I'm not-" "She's not-" Ruby and Weiss said at the same time, then Weiss sighed. "Ruby and I are seeing each other, but she doesn't live here. She has an apartment she shares with her sister. Ruby is a nurse at Vale General and she had a rough shift last night, so she crashed on my couch rather than drive home. Well, let's see what my bribe is this year." Weiss took the envelope from Whitley and examined the contents. "Ah, a Ferrari this time. Not my style, really; I like my ass a little further off the ground. But it's your favorite color, Ruby, red. Want it?"

"Not at the cost, Weiss."

"Someone care to let me in on the joke?" Whitley looked at the pair with bemusement.

"When I graduated the police academy, and for my birthday every year since, Father has brought me another high-end car, with the understanding that they were mine if I left the force and came to work for him. No sale again."

"Mm. And this year he asked me to give it to you, either as a test of my loyalty to him, or to drive a wedge between us if we were uniting against him, or both." Whitley gazed down into his coffee cup for a moment, lost in thought. "Weiss, I have no problem with the life you've chosen, or"—his eyes turned toward Ruby, then Weiss—"who you're sharing it with. Right now I'm just playing the good son until he retires. And I have it on good authority that he's already been told by his doctors that it would be best if he did that soon. The stress is taking a toll on him."

"The stress is his own damn fault," Weiss snorted.

"I agree. But let me give you this." Whitley laid a business card on the kitchen island. "My cell phone's on the back. Call me if you need help."

After Whitley had left, Weiss collapsed against the counter next to Ruby, who moved over and slid an arm around Weiss's waist. "Why does my family always have to stress me out so much?" Weiss wailed.

"Your brother didn't seem so bad."

"He as being nice today, but was that genuine, or an act he's putting on to please Father? Ugh! I hate my family."

"Don't know, but I do have one question: How long can you and I snuggle on the couch before you get in trouble at work?"

* * *

"Excuse me."

Yang looked up from the database work she was doing at the customer service desk. "Yes, how can I help-oh." Amber eyes gazed back at her, and Yang swallowed. Crap. Blake was back, and she was going to have to deal with this. "Ah, hi."

"Hello yourself. I was wondering if you could order a book for me. It's 'Deconstructionism in Modern Literature' by Frank Howell. It should be released soon if it's not already out."

"Let me see." Yang typed quickly on the keyboard. "Yep, available last week. I can put in the order now, and we can give you a call when it arrives."

"Any idea how long?"

"Shouldn't be more than a week, two on the outside. It looks like there's plenty of stock at our distributor."

"Thanks." As Blake turned to go, Yang said, "Listen, the other day, were you...flirting with me?"

The corner of Blake's mouth turned up a slightly. "Maybe a bit, sorry."

"No, no, I'm not mad or anything, it's just I never had a woman flirt with me before. Threw me off."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I caught you checking me out and I thought-"

"Hey, I said I wasn't mad. Just never had it happen before, that's all." Yang took a deep breath. "And... maybe I'm a little curious? Maybe we could go out sometime, see how it goes?"

"I think I'd like that."


End file.
